<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A normal day in Karma &amp; Nagisa's life by Patri238</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430478">A normal day in Karma &amp; Nagisa's life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238'>Patri238</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Shiota Nagisa, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has to kill one of the greatest businessman in the world, but someone won't make that job that easy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A normal day in Karma &amp; Nagisa's life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, English is not my native language. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa hid behind some bushes, invisible to everyone's eyes, near where her victim was planning to enter. He fixed his gaze on the car that had just arrived, which was allegedly carrying the man he was looking for inside. Immediately, a group of armed soldiers surrounded the car. Nagisa cursed, they were making things more complicated, and he started to get impatient. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He was exhausted from his last mission, from which he returned this morning. The driver opened the back door and an old, strong man got out of the car. But he was surprised when he saw who was with him: the one and only Akabane Karma.</p><p>What the hell was Karma doing there? He assumed that the man he was accompanying was someone related to his job, so he did not take much importance. Soldiers surrounded the newcomers, escorting them to the hotel entrance. Nagisa quickly moved the other way and went around the building in search of a back entrance, which he found easily, and unlocked it, entering in a kind of warehouse. He hid his weapons in his backpack and inspected the room</p><p>- Bingo...- inside a box was a uniform of someone from room service, so he took advantage and got changed, taking one of the cleaning carts with him as he left the warehouse, keeping his backpack and a briefcase that camouflaged with towels. He put on his fake ID (which was given to him in case it was necessary to get to this point) and walked to the reception, where his target and his old classmate were. He entered the room where only hotel personnel were allowed in, and luckily it was empty. He left his cart there and leaned out to check the situation. The receptionist was with the new guests, so he took the opportunity to sneak behind the reception table and take out one of the master keys that would allow him to open any room without anyone noticing. He quickly returned to the room and waited for them to head for the elevator. Once they were standing in front of it, only the two that interested him, Nagisa passed behind them, leaving a microphone attached to the jacket of the man he had orders to kill. When he was about to enter into a hallway, he looked up, his gaze looking where the two men were standing, and just then Karma met his gaze, and immediately lowered his eyes. He couldn't let them find out, much less Karma, who was cunning enough to ruin his plans if the opportunity presented itself. He knew Karma like the back of his hand, and he knew his interests. If doing so benefited him, he would not hesitate to get involved. He conected his earpiece to the microphone and began to listen to the conversation between the two men. Suddenly, he heard the room number they were going to, and knew it was one of the two-room suites. This would be more complicated than he thought.</p><p>He licked his lips and smiled, pleased- It seems that it was not such a bad idea to accept coming here. This is going to be fun- he went back the way he came and stood in front of the elevator they entered, and without anyone seeing him, he caused it to malfunction, causing it to brake suddenly and stop moving forward. He heard the noise of the braking and the man's complaints through the earpiece, and smiled a bit. He quickly went to other elevator and climbed up to the floor where the suites were located. He unlocked the room and entered, leaving the door open to see if anyone was coming. He had to act fast. He took from the cart the briefcase, which contained some video cameras, which he settled in some places that neither of them could see and that could give him a perfect peripheral view of both rooms, being able to see any movement inside. Once ready, he quickly left the room and closed it, walking through one hall when he saw that the elevator had been fixed and the two men had just left it. He felt like someone was staring at him as he walked away, but he didn't care. From there he walked back to the warehouse, taking out his cell phone to watch his victim. He waited long enough until they finally settled down and went to sleep, and he waited another little while to make sure they were asleep. Once he saw no movement from both, he decided to go to finish what he had come to do. He went back up to the suite, and very quietly (also grateful that the opening system was so quiet) opened the room, going in and closing the door. The front door led directly to the room of his interest, which made things easier for him. He looked towards Karma's room, and his door was closed. Perfect. He approached the bed where the man was fast asleep, with such bad luck that the man woke up and had to hit him in the carotid to make him pass out so he could inject the Tetrodotoxin.</p><p>The last thing the man saw was those bright snake-like eyes</p><p>Once he fell unconscious on the bed, he took a few steps back, sighing, and before he could do anything, he felt like he was immobilized by the neck and one of his arms</p><p>- Hello, Nagisa~ - his well-known friend whispered in his ear. Nagisa tensed. He should have been more careful about Karma, that was his big mistake. Karma was very cunning, too much to his regret- So...killing one of the greatest businessman in the world, hmm? What a funny night. Why don't we get it a little better?~ - Karma dragged him to his room and closed the door, standing in front of it and leaving Nagisa without escape. His smile faded and his face became serious- Do you know the fuss you just got me into? Once they find him I will be the main suspect, I was in his same suite. Did you ask yourself that?- he asked- Because it seems that you didn't. I thought you were smarter than this, Nagisa- the named one looked at him with boredom</p><p>- That's not my problem. Besides, you haven't let me finish my job, asshole. So stop blocking the door and let me out- he tried to get out, but Karma cornered him against the wall without giving him time to act- Tch. What are you doing? Let go of me right now- he tried to free himself but it was useless, Karma's grip was too strong. He has always been stronger than him, and over time that has not changed</p><p>- Oh, come on, Nagisa. Do you seriously think I'm going to let you go just like that? You have to pay me for the inconveniences caused, and I don't care if you like it or not- again, a mocking smile appeared on his face- How about if we had fun for a while? It has been...1 week since I saw you and I missed you- he said biting the earlobe of the lowest</p><p>- Karma, I'm serious, right now is not the time. I'll get you out of this, but to do that you have to let me finish my job first. Once it's all over, we'll talk- Nagisa spoke seriously trying to maintain self-control, and apparently his offer worked as Karma broke away and stared at him as he made his way to the next room and approached the already-dead man. He picked up a knife in his pants and shamelessly slit his neck horizontally, and blood began to stain everything in his path. And then, on the forehead, he left his characteristic sign, which showed that he had been the one who did this and not someone else: a snake coiled so that it formed an infinity sign. Once ready, he put his knife away and looked at Karma, who was watching everything from the door, leaning on the frame. He opened his arms to him, and Nagisa smiled, falling into his embrace</p><p>- Just pretend to be asleep when they come, I will make sure they find out this by my own methods before it's morning. Also, you are a good actor, I'm sure you will know how to cope with it- he said in his boyfriend's chest- And if things get ugly, don't hesitate to call me</p><p>- And what are you going to do? Get me out of trouble in the very Shiota Nagisa style, killing someone else so that people's attention is diverted from me? No thanks, you have enough problems already, leave this to me- he kissed the head of his boyfriend- And now go and take a shower, you stink- he dramatically covered his nose and sat on the bed</p><p>Nagisa looked to Karma with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head and heading to the bathroom- You'll never change- he said closing the door behind him</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Nagisa, drinking a delicious cup of chocolate, watched from his home on television, where the image of the man he murdered last night and his boyfriend being escorted by the police to a car that would bring him home was being seen. As he had anticipated, everything went as he expected and again, there were already people behind his head. But that was what mattered least to him right now. What mattered to him is that Karma has gone unpunished, and was completely unrelated to any investigation that was opened regarding the case. Some time later there was the sound of keys and the door being opened, and shortly afterwards closed. He got up from his seat and went to meet the other, who took off his shoes and greeted the blue-haired man with a smile</p><p>- I'm glad you're back- he approached and left a kiss on the redhead's lips, having to stand on tiptoe and the other one having to bend down a little. There is a difference between 1.60 m and 1.85 m- I have made breakfast</p><p>- Great, I'm starving- he followed the other one to the kitchen and sat next to him, in front of his cup of coffee and his scrambled eggs with bacon- Hey, and...what you said last night, is still standing? - asked mischievously, wrapping the waist of the bluenette and drawing him towards himself</p><p>- Let me think about it- said the other smiling- Also, you have to rest, it has been a long day for you, and although it may not seem like it, for me too- he said resting his head on the shoulder of the tallest</p><p>- You're right- he said taking Nagisa's chin and kissing his lips</p><p> </p><p>And this has been a normal day in the life of Karma and Nagisa. Lovely, isn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>